


【ABO】柏拉图公约

by Ice_Cream510



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Cream510/pseuds/Ice_Cream510





	【ABO】柏拉图公约

#碗全体 cp乱炖 ABO世界观 现背  
#介意慎点   
#有谁打谁tag

 

Chapter 01  
<打破公约>

 

邕圣祐曾经对姜丹尼尔说过一句话

一个人最不设防，是在更衣、沐浴、床/上

或酒/后，或药/后

或发生意外，或面临伤亡

或堕落爱河

 

  
那时候姜丹尼尔只是随手拾起身边的枕头就往邕圣祐身上丢过去，邕圣祐也不恼，拿手挡了以后就这么笑嘻嘻地看着姜丹尼尔，看的他头皮发麻，撇了撇嘴跑去隔壁阵雨组打游戏

而如今在练习室更衣间的冰凉地板上，腿上还跨/坐着朴志训的滚烫身躯时，姜丹尼尔竟然没道理地想起了邕圣祐不怀好意的笑，和他冲出房门时邕圣祐语气真挚说的另一句话

 

  
他说

姜丹尼尔，你总会跌入深渊的

 

我呸，这算是什么狐朋狗友

 

 

朴志训显然察觉到了姜丹尼尔的失神，不安分的小手从T恤下摆熟路轻车就钻了进去，滚烫的唇还在姜丹尼尔脖颈间四处点火，不一会儿就是湿/漉/漉的一片

 

  
“哥….. ”

“难受…..”

 

  
姜丹尼尔感受着隔着衣料的那滚烫的手指在他胸前毫无章法却效率颇高地燃起了火，朴志训带有的甜甜的信息素味道弥漫在狭小的空间里，所以每时每刻都在钻入他的鼻腔引起血液的共鸣，可怀里的人明显还不知道自己撩的火比上一次意外汹涌得多，只是一个劲儿地扭动着身躯，并且不断在姜丹尼尔的软肉上啃咬以试图改变些什么

 

姜丹尼尔受不了这猫咪一般的挠痒法，稍一蓄力就把朴志训插腰抱起转了个圈抵在刚刚自己靠着的那面墙上，朴志训因离心力从姜丹尼尔颈窝跌落，嘴角还挂着细细的银丝，因为突如其来的变故他慢悠悠睁开已经被泪水糊了满屏的双眼，看的姜丹尼尔眸色一沉

 

朴志训微微张嘴刚想说些什么来着，便被姜丹尼尔大手捂住了口鼻

 

被汗水浸过的湿发挠在颈肩显然有些痒痒，但是朴志训这会儿的集中力却完全不在于此，姜丹尼尔的气息一下一下打在他后颈凸起的腺/体上，连带着湿润的舌尖在他腺体附近的皮肤上细细摩挲，激得朴志训都快要站不住了，姜丹尼尔却及时将膝盖顶在他两腿中间以防怀里的人摔落

 

朴志训稍微清醒过来就伸出手去搭住了姜丹尼尔的肩，然后挪着小脑袋往他的怀里蹭了蹭，嘴里还哼哼唧唧的听得姜丹尼尔火又上来了一点，一个没忍住咬的用力了些朴志训就闷哼一声，哆哆嗦嗦转过头来看他

 

朴志训眼里嵌满了因为忍耐和难受而引起的泪水，眼眶四周的通红像是姜丹尼尔指缝间忽现的他殷红的唇

 

“再等等”

 

姜丹尼尔知道朴志训想说什么，转过头时顺便岔开了自己的手指，吻上那湿漉漉的唇，而另一只原本掐着朴志训的腰的手更是熟悉地乡下游走，不一会儿已经到了朴志训的双腿间

 

指尖触及的是一片湿润的温度

 

  
姜丹尼尔知道得先帮朴志训释放了才能暂时标记，带茧的手掌就这么握住了他的性//器，不一样的温度让朴志训明显一惊，差点就咬破了姜丹尼尔的嘴唇

蓄满眼眶的泪就这么落进两人唇/齿相交的地方，姜丹尼尔尝到了，一点都不甜，明明很闲

朴志训因为难受还在拼命像姜丹尼尔汲取氧气，后来姜丹尼尔无法了把他脑袋按在自己的肩窝，唇齿游走在他的后颈，朴志训现在整个人都是哆嗦的，哆嗦到周边的整个气温都是炙热的还伴着两人特有的信息素味道，他感受得到姜丹尼尔的手正在一下一下抚/摸/蹂/躏自己的私/处，顺带还扫后边的地方时总能激起朴志训又一阵呜咽

直到两个人的喘息声越来越重，姜丹尼尔适时咬上朴志训后颈的腺体，然后感受着怀里的人眼泪落到他肩上，但是逐渐平缓的呼吸

 

 

又越界了

姜丹尼尔想

 

 

等到朴志训睡醒了两人回宿舍时正好赶上饭点，朴志训在门口闻到炸鸡味就甩了鞋子往餐桌跑去，惹得尹智圣一个勺子打在他额头让他去洗手

姜丹尼尔走到金在奂旁边的空位坐下后要了副手套，然后默默无声地扯着鸡腿

 

  
“话说你们怎么才回来？练习到现在？”

金在奂吮着手指把空杯子递到对面，朴佑镇一口肉还没咬下去就认命地接过杯子帮他满了一杯可乐

“也没有练很久”

朴志训含糊不清说道

“休息的时候一不小心睡着了”

 

正在扯纸巾的尹智圣手一顿，看了眼埋头苦吃的朴志训又看了眼明显没什么胃口的姜丹尼尔，放下了手里的纸巾盒子起了身

 

“我去煮拉面谁要吃一二三举手”

 

裴珍映以最快的速度松开了手里的炸鸡但是还是以零点一秒的时间输给了把手举得老高的朴佑镇，尹智圣看着从来不吃拉面的裴珍映挑眉

“什么味？”

 

“麻辣味！”

 

黄旼炫和邕圣祐听了同时疑惑的转过头来，然后没发现姜丹尼尔的手一抖

“你不是不吃辣吗？”

 

裴珍映拖着下巴思考了一下，发现尹智圣仍旧目光灼灼看着他时，开始没了骨气

“那…那….番茄味…..”

 

这下轮到朴志训的手一抖

 

“你不是只吃芝士味的吗？”

 

  
裴珍映还没想好怎么回答，赖冠霖就先行一步替他说出了答案

“珍映哥从练习室回来的路上念叨好久了”

“说是突然很想吃麻辣番茄火锅”

“明明是个芝士狂热爱好者来着”

 

  
裴珍映的脸不知为何有些泛红，小口嘬着面前的可乐开始吐泡泡

 

“就…就今天….特别想吃…..”

 

  
黄旼炫看着他小心翼翼抬着大眼睛的样子忍不住揉了揉他脑袋，尹智圣则是笑了笑说给他加个蛋后转身去往厨房却被朴佑镇拉住了衣角

“你怎么不问可爱的佑镇呢”

 

尹智圣一口气差点没顺上来，但还是潇洒转过身去

“你，减肥”

 

朴佑镇仰天长啸

 

不过最后尹智圣还是煮了两份拉面，朴佑镇搓着小手手托起双手去接那金灿灿的一看就是他最爱的泡菜味拉面，却眼睁睁看着那碗盘子递到了隔壁的赖冠霖跟前

 

“冠霖呐给你丹尼尔哥送去吧他都没怎么吃”

 

忙内点了点头接过满满的拉面，顺带起身时扫了一眼还在吃饭的朴志训，就这么无视可怜兮兮看着他的朴佑镇往姜丹尼尔房间走去

 

  
最后还是李大辉看不过去了把自己的碗推到了他哥哥跟前

 

“还是我们大辉好啊”

 

  
“他只是吃不下了”

金在奂笑

 

 

赖冠霖进了姜丹尼尔房间发现他没开灯，手机屏幕却是在床上亮着，屏幕上的人他没看清，不过像是某个雪天

赖冠霖随手开了灯后姜丹尼尔便关了手机跳到床下，他看到自家哥哥随意扯开的两颗扣子后边的皮肤眸色不像这个年纪该有的，不过还是适时把碗盘递了过去

 

“智圣哥给你煮的，说是你没怎么吃饭”

 

姜丹尼尔眼尖地瞄到面条底下的两个荷包蛋笑了笑，从赖冠霖手里接过了拉面却只是放在靠墙的桌子上

赖冠霖直觉他有话要说，不过他有点不太想听

 

“所以你”

“你和珍映去过练习室了？”

 

赖冠霖藏在裤子口袋里的手颤了颤，目光在瞟到橘黄灯光下的拉面后又迅速望向姜丹尼尔眼眸

姜丹尼尔知道，那是他没底气的表现

 

 

“没有”

所以姜丹尼尔并不相信这个答案

 

 

赖冠霖也不知道自己为什么会说谎，不过在看到姜丹尼尔的笑意后却是落荒而逃出了他房间

 

摸黑回到自己房间后赖冠霖就把自己埋在枕头里，长臂往两边一伸却突然触及到牛质书皮特有的冰凉

借着手机光赖冠霖才看到那本书，是邕圣祐之前借他读的

 

《柏拉图》

 

“柏拉图哪有什么爱情啊”

 

邕圣祐随意翻看着边角已经被磨破的这本书

 

“都是肉/体和欲/望”

 

 

 

 

“所以，你打破公约了？”

 

“姜丹尼尔？”

 

 

TBC


End file.
